Bromance in Jeopardy
by CallingGloria
Summary: This is what happens when you mix business with pleasure
1. Chapter 1

**This story popped into my head as I was watching Friday's episode. I watched for about 30 minutes and then tuned out. Instead I started writing this little story, which will read like an episode. I hope it'll appeal to some of you who were kind of upset by Danny's absence, though it is common for episodic series actors to negotiate time off.**

**505050505050505050505050505050**

Danny parked his Camaro in the Palace parking lot and made his way up to Five-0 headquarters. Steve had called earlier asking that the team gather at the office to discuss a new case that the governor had assigned to the task force.

"I hear we have a new case," he asked casually to Chin and Kono who were already hard at work gathering data on the smart table.

"Yeah. Did Steve give you the details?"

"Only that it involved the murder of a notorious arms dealer."

"Marco Ramirez. Wanted in ten states was found dead in an alley trash bin early this morning."

"Well he won't be wanted anymore," Danny joked.

Chin grinned at the sarcasm. "Indeed. But whoever killed him wasn't affiliated with a government agency."

"A gangland killing?"

"I tend to concur and whoever did it will likely become the new leader of the crime ring."

"Any leads?"

"I checked with HPD. A young couple reported what sounded like gun shots late last night in the vicinity where Ramirez's body was found. They dispatched two officers out to comb the area. They didn't see anything unusual," Kono informed.

"Did they bother to check that alley where the body was found?" Danny asked.

"They did. There was nothing. It's fair to assume the body was hidden from sight and once the cops checked the area, they dumped it in the trash can," Chin surmised.

"Max is performing a post-mortem. Among other things to determine whether or not the time of death occurred when the shots were heard," Kono said.

"Catherine may already have a lead in the case, guys," Steve announced as he and Catherine walked up to the group.

Danny's expression sagged upon seeing the girlfriend arrive with his partner. He liked Catherine but somehow her involvement in the latest cases made him very uncomfortable. The queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach would grow in her presence but he kept stifling it for the sake of the team and especially Steve, who appeared to like this new arrangement.

"Ramirez's killer is most likely Sang Min," Catherine said.

"How do you know that?" Chin queried.

"Navy Intel has been tracking his whereabouts for quite some time. He was last seen dealing with Ramirez and they were reports of a fall out between the two when Min tried to take over the business by inciting the members to revolt against their boss."

"It could have been anyone inside the ring, not necessarily Min," Danny issued his own theory.

"Min was the second in command and rumor has it that he wanted to be the top man."

"But that doesn't..." Danny started but Steve cut him off.

"That's good work, Cath," Steve praised.

"Thank you, Sailor," she said lustily and reached to steal a kiss from Steve.

Danny turned away from the sight of the lovebird, his stomach churning. Kono frowned as she discerned a slight disgust in Danny's eyes while Steve and Catherine both continued to elaborate on a plan to go after Min.

"Catherine, you and Danny will ride with me and go see the couple that reported the gun shots."

Danny cringed and turned to Kono who wasn't happy about the boss's decision. After all she was the one who came up with this lead and hoped that he would send her instead.

"Why us three?" Danny bluntly challenged Steve's orders. "Why not just Kono? After all she's the one who dug up the info?"

Steve straightened up and crossed his arms against his chest in annoyance. "I think we need to go as three on this one. While Catherine interrogates the pair, you and me will poke around to see if we can pick up anything that might lead us right to Min. Besides I want Kono on another lead. Yang Chen. Catherine says he was working very closely with Min. Kono see what you can gather on Chen."

Kono simply nodded in acquiescence.

"Chin, I'd like you to ask Kamekona to put out feelers for Min and Chen, see if he can get a bite that could put us on a trail."

"You got it."

"All right. Let's go!"

_H50H50H50H50H50H50H50hH50H50H50H50_

On the ride to the couple's house, Danny grinned and bore the conversation between Steve and Catherine about the romantic getaway they were planning. Danny merely looked out the window and tuned off to their exchange as he felt like he didn't belong.

"Hey Danny? You're listening?" Steve called to attention.

"What?" Danny answered with a tinge of petulance.

"I was telling Catherine that after she takes the couple's deposition about the shooting, we should visit neighbours' homes to see if we can get them to corroborate their story. Perhaps they'll tell us if they saw or heard anything odd last night."

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever you say, Commander," Danny replied sarcastically.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just a bit tired," Danny fibbed to avoid a grilling. "I didn't sleep much last night."

Steve let it go at that, but was convinced that his partner was holding something back. It was atypical for Danny to be so quiet.

_H50H50H50H50H50H50H50hH50H50H50H50_

Once the interrogation over, Steve dropped Catherine off at his house and he and Danny made it back to HQ to compare notes with Chin and Kono.

Toward the end of the day, Danny ambled into Steve's office as he was sitting behind his desk engrossed in his laptop.

"Say babe I was wondering if you'd like to come over to my place tonight?" Danny invited tentatively. "There's a game on and we could order pizzas and I'll have plenty of Longboards in the frig."

"Ah thanks Danny but tonight Catherine and I have something planned." The news drove a stake through Danny's heart. "Maybe some other time?"

"Yeah, sure," he answered apathetically. "Next time."

"Besides you said you had trouble sleeping last night. You'll need your sleep tonight."

"You're right, as usual."

Steve frowned at that last remark. "Danny what's the matter?"

"Nothing. I told you I'm just a bit weary."

"Is that all? I'm your partner you can tell me."

"Are you sure?" Danny needled in spite of his better judgment.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Never mind. I'll see you tomorrow." On that chilling note, Danny walked out of the office, leaving a baffled Steve in his wake.

_H50H50H50H50H50H50H50hH50H50H50H50_

The next day at lunchtime, Danny drove to HPD to pick up an old acquaintance.

"Hey Danny!" Officer Carl Monsoon hailed as he noticed Danny walking up to him. "Good to see you, buddy. It's been a while," he greeted while giving Danny a hearty handshake.

"Yes it has. I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be. I must say your call last night took me by surprise. Don't get me wrong I was thrilled that you'd want to hook up again. I figured that with your work at Five-0 and all you wouldn't have time."

"I realized there are some things I needed to put into perspective. I had lost track of what was important to me. And you're on my list."

"I'm pleased to hear. Say, give me a few minutes to wrap things up here and I'll be with you."

"That's all right. In fact I need to speak with Captain Grover. Is he in?"

"Yeah. He's in his office."

"Okay take your time."

Danny walked over to Captain Grover's office and knocked on the door.

"Come on in Detective," The daunting man waved in. "What brings you to our HQ?"

"Came to pick up Officer Monsoon. We're going out to lunch together."

"What's the matter? Your little buddy McGarrett ditched you?" he said with cynicism as he didn't hold McGarrett in his esteem.

"Something like that," Danny chuckled at the irony. "Captain, do you have a few minutes? I'd like to speak to you about a matter."

"Sure," Grover frowned at the unusual request. "What's on your mind, Detective?"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you so kindly for your comments. I appreciate each and every one._**

**_There will eventually be some Steve whump and hopefully the ending will clean up the mess._**

_H50H50H50H50H50H50H50hH50H50H50H50_

Once Officer Doug Monsoon was ready, the two friends walked out to Danny's car.

"I tell you, Danny, this was one hell of an assignment. The suspect kept slipping through our fingers, but we finally nailed him."

"No doubt you were instrumental in the capture."

"Well I don't want to toot my own horn but yeah, a little."

The two shared a laugh.

"Mister Humble, there. I know you're a great cop and you'll make a fine detective."

"Thanks. I assume you get to shine on Five-0 as well? I remember how McGarrett ripped you away from Meka to make you his partner."

"I was miffed at how he did it but later on we became a good team."

"Five-0 has one hell of a great reputation. You're lucky."

"Yeah," Danny snorted apathetically.

Danny's impassive tone made Douglas take notice. "Something the matter?"

"Ah well, maybe it's just me, I don't know. I may be overreacting but lately the dynamic between us just isn't the same."

"How do you mean?"

"We don't seem to connect like we used to. To be honest I don't think he needs me as his partner anymore."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard you say. McGarrett wouldn't have bothered with you if he didn't think you were worth it. He hired you because he was impressed with your detective skills, didn't he?"

"Ever since he brought his girl into the fold, he's sort of nudged me aside. Not intentionally mind you but he's focusing primarily on what she has to offer and not so much what I, Officer Kalakaua and Lieutenant Kelly have to contribute."

"Have you called him on it?"

"Not really, no. I figured he would eventually come to realize it himself."

"Girlfriends! Yuck! Doesn't he know it's not healthy to mix business with pleasure?"

"Apparently not. I was expecting her to help out from time to time, you know like she did before, but now she's sort of taken over the ship and the captain as well. "

"Careful, if this goes too far there's bound to be mutiny on the bounty and the whole ship will sink."

Danny chuckled. "No fear of that happening while I'm on board." There was a brief lull in the conversation before Danny veered off subject. "I hear you're losing your partner?"

"Captain Grover told you?" Danny nodded. "Yeah. Again because of a girl. Gallagher's getting married and transferring out to California. He'll have to start over with the benefits but in his case love prevails over money. Let's see how long that lasts," Monsoon sneered.

"Bummer."

"Yeah, well I was gonna lose him as a partner anyway once I made detective. Captain Grover is thinking of pairing me with Tannen but I'm certainly not looking forward to having him as a mentor."

"I wouldn't either. Is he still the self-conceited arrogant knucklehead I used to know?"

"Worse. I sure hope he finds someone else," Monsoon sighed and stared out the window, cursing his fate.

Danny paused before blurting out, "How about me?"

Monsoon's head snapped to the left, His eyes darted to Danny, staring intently at him. "You're serious?" Danny answered with a shrug. "You'd leave Five-0?"

"I haven't made a decision yet. But if it came to that?"

"Things can't be that bad, Danny?" Danny merely sighed and kept his eyes on the road. "I hear around that you and McGarrett are like an old married couple. You'll work it out."

"I'm not so sure anymore," Danny said surly.

"You'd better think this through but if you ultimately choose to divorce him over irreconcilable differences, know that it'd be an honor and privilege to work with you. You'd be a great teacher. But ain't no way McGarrett's gonna let you go."

"I'll talk to him. Besides I don't think he'll object now that he has his girl with him. She's wired into everything, so why does he need me? I have a hunch he wants to make her a permanent member of the team. "

"Did you ask Grover?"

"Yeah we discussed it. He was all too eager to offer me the job. Says it's mine if I want it. Guess he wants to stick it to McGarrett by taking his partner, not that I would be doing it out of revenge. He gave me three weeks to mull it over."

"Danny that'd be great! I don't want to get my hopes up though because I suspect McGarrett will come to realize what a huge chunk he'd be losing if you left Five-0. He'll fight to the death to keep you on his task force. Heck I would!"

"The Captain said he's prepared to go to the governor if needed."

"As I said Danny, nothing would please me more than to work with you, but don't make any rash decisions here on account of some girl. Don't let her break a great team."

"I think it's too late for that, Doug. Too late," Danny deplored with a heavy heart.

_H50H50H50H50H50H50H50hH50H50H50H50_

In the next few days Danny became increasingly aware of Steve's true intentions towards Catherine. They were spending most of their time together while he would often join Officer Monsoon and even Chin and Kono on outings. Both cousins said to have also noticed a glaring change in Steve's attitude ever since Catherine joined the investigations, and they too came to the conclusion that Steve was seriously considering making Catherine a full-time 5-0 agent.

Kono, Chin and Danny stuck with the case at hand but none really had any involvement, as Catherine was always one step ahead of them with her contacts.

One afternoon as the third week was drawing to an end and that Danny needed to give Grover his answer, he set out to confront Steve with his intentions with Catherine.

"Hey Steve, you've got a minute?"

"Sure come on in," he waved Danny in. "I'm just finishing up this report." He closed the file and tossed in on the corner of his desk. "Say I'm free tonight. How about I cash in on that rain check of an offer of a pizza and beer?"

"Where's Catherine?"

"It's the girls' night out. She's getting together with a few of her Navy buddies that are coming ashore."

"I see. Yeah I'd like that. My place or yours?" he asked somewhat aloof.

"Well my place is better. We'll have it all to ourselves."

"Before Catherine comes back."

"Well yeah but I expect it'll be late at night."

"I've been meaning to ask you about Catherine and her involvement in Five-0 cases."

"Yeah she's a great asset, isn't she?" Steve boasted.

"Yeah she is," Danny replied with a hint of annoyance. "What are your intentions with her?"

"Glad you asked." He stood and came to stand by Danny. "I was thinking of asking the governor to make her a full-fledged member of Five-0. I didn't want to ask before squaring it with you, Kono and Chin first."

"That's very big of you," Danny said with dripping sarcasm that was somehow lost on Steve, as his excitement to have his girl on the team blinded him to Danny's concerns.

"What do you think?"

"What? My opinion matters now?" Danny said on a snappy tone that took Steve aback.

"Of course it does. It always has. Something wrong?"

"I just," Danny started and then decided that it would make matters worse if he voiced his misgivings now. "I was just thinking tonight, how about BBQ steaks instead of pizzas?"

Steve grinned. "I think that's a good idea. I've just bought a batch. I'll put them on the grill. You bring the beers?"

"Sure. So it's guys' night out"

"Looking forward to it!" Steve cheered, patting Danny on the back.

_H50H50H50H50H50H50H50hH50H50H50H50_

In early evening, Danny showed up at Steve's house with a few Longboards. He went straight to the kitchen, uncapped two bottles, then put the rest in the frig before looking for Steve that he spotted on the lanai already setting up the grill for the steaks.

"Hey! Need some help?" Danny handed Steve his beer.

"Thanks but I've got everything under control."

"I put the rest in the frig."

"Great! Sorry there's no game to watch tonight but we could put on a classic?"

"Sounds good, but just hanging out is good enough for me. We rarely do this anymore," Danny hinted, hoping the message would get across.

"That's true. Guess we're so wrapped up in the cases that we hardly take time to ourselves. And it's not because we have our women with us that we guys can't hang out once in a while?" Steve said with a hint of remorse that cued Danny to broach the delicate subject.

"Say Steve I've been meaning..."

"I hope you and Gaby didn't have anything planned tonight?"

"Gaby is away visiting her parents."

This was news to Steve. "For how long?"

"Two weeks, maybe more."

Steve picked up on his partner's sombre tone. "Is everything all right between you two?"

"Of course. We're doing fine," Danny slightly fibbed to steer clear from the topic of girlfriends.

"You sure now?" Steve pried, studying his partner's features that clearly belied his emotions.

"Yeah. We're good," Danny answered with a dash of annoyance. "Listen, can we go and..."

"Steve?" Catherine called out as she crossed the threshold.

Both partners froze on the spot and stared at each other, puzzled. Steve took the lead and went to investigate with a reluctant Danny in tow. "Cath?" he exclaimed in surprise. "I thought you were having dinner with your pals?"

She puffed out a frustrated sigh. "I was but their CO ordered them to remain aboard the ship. Seems they are weighing anchor sooner than planned. Our evening is therefore ruined!"

"Danny and I were about to grill some steaks. You want to join us?" He turned to Danny who strove to keep his bearing in the face of yet another kick in the teeth. "You don't mind if Catherine joins us, do you?"

Danny loathed that Steve was putting him on the spot. "Of course I don't mind," he pushed through a fake smile.

"Thanks guys. I'll just go freshen up and I'll be right with you."

"Take your time. Longboards are in the frig," Steve invited as he watched her hurrying up the stairs to his bedroom.

With blood boiling, Danny gritted his teeth and mumbled peevishly beneath his breath, "What the hell is happening?"

"Did you say something?" Steve asked innocently as he took another swig off his beer.

"Nothing."

"I realize this puts a dent in our plans but seeing how she's alone tonight..."

"I don't mind, really," Danny lied, trying to keep his poise so Steve wouldn't notice.

"I believe you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Never mind. It can wait." Danny returned to the lanai and quaffed his beer in three hearty gulps.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50hH50H50H50H50

Two days later, Danny had the day off and decided to join Doug on his police runs. Together they managed to stop a convenient store robbery and even apprehended a purse snatcher.

They stopped off for lunch where the topic of McGarrett came up.

"Danny, man, you can't let this fester. Can't you see it's eating you up? You've got to talk to McGarrett."

"I've tried, don't you think I've tried?" Danny defended vehemently. "I don't want to sever the tie cold turkey but whenever I broach the subject we get interrupted."

"The girlfriend?"

"Not only her, but she does have a knack for showing up at the worse possible times."

"You know McGarrett's bound to hear about it and when he does, he'll hit the roof."

"I know. I'll have to make time within the next twenty-four hours, after which I need to give Captain Grover my answer."

"I don't have to tell you that Grover is already relishing the prospect of having you on the team."

"I don't think it's so much for my skills as it is to irk McGarrett," Danny implied with a small curl of the lip.

"Don't think that. True I suspect the added bonus is to see the look on McGarrett's face when you come over to our camp."

"I can deal with it."

A ring interrupted their conversation. Danny reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his phone. His eyes dropped upon reading the ID caller. "Steve? What is it?"

"Danny, I need you back at headquarters."

"Steven, this is my day off," Danny lamented.

"I know. I'm sorry but a new case was just dropped into our lap and I need you to work at finding a lead."

"Well, why can't Chin and Kono do it?"

"They're tying up loose ends on the last case."

"Why don't you ask Catherine?"

Doug rolled his eyes in sympathy.

"She's already on it. Look, can you come or not?" Steve asked rather impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be there," Danny assured half-heartedly before ending the call.

"Duty calls?" Doug teased.

"Yeah."

They stood from their chairs, left a tip on the table and walked to the police cruiser parked across the street.

"This might just be your opportunity to finally get it off your chest."

Unfortunately, again, this was not to be and Danny found himself at his wits' end.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50hH50H50H50H50

Before coming to work the next day, he dropped by a quiet corner of the world and sat on a park bench to gather his thoughts. He figured that perhaps he was overreacting and that he needed to make an extra effort to adjust to the new team dynamics.

He liked Catherine for she was making his partner happy, not that she had any influence in toning down his Ramboesque behavior, which was quite the opposite actually. He realized that she was not to blame, but rather Steve who had unwittingly tossed his teammates aside in order to squeeze her in. Danny had hoped that once she had blended in, Steve would settle back into the old Ohana format but that never came to be. The old saying that you can't mix business with pleasure was proven true in this situation.

He was torn but he couldn't go on feeling this way. He needed to address the issue with McGarrett before slipping down the road of no return. He feared that their friendship would take a hit knowing the threat of leaving would be perceived as an ultimatum to which McGarrett would not take kindly, but he owed it to his partner and to himself to be honest.

He arrived at HQ where pairs of eyes fell on him, save for Catherine's who was out of the office.

"What's the matter?" Danny asked dubiously.

"Steve asked to see you in his office the second you walked in," Kono informed grimly.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"He didn't say but he was pretty riled up," Chin said.

Danny turned to Steve's office whom he saw working at his computer. The moment he spotted Danny through the glass window, the seething commander stood from his desk, sending his chair flying against the bookcase behind. He then strode over to the door and practically yanked the knob off its hinges. "Daniel, get in here!" he barked out.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you soooooooooooo much for your reviews, fav and follows. I realize many of you have different views on how Danny should have approached the problem and believe me, I've considered each one. Ultimately I had to choose the option that made the story culminate to this point.**_

_**That's the storm before the calm. **_

Danny glanced worriedly at both Kono and Chin before squaring his shoulders and marching into Steve's office.

Steve slammed the door closed, nearly shattering the glass.

"You're obviously mad about something," Danny sassed.

"Gee, you think!" Steve snapped. "Yeah I'm mad. Hell I'm raving mad. I heard you went to Grover about a transfer back to HPD?"

"Where did you hear that?"

"Never mind how I know. Is there any truth to that or are we talking rumors?"

"No it's not a rumor."

"Why, Danny? Why?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Danny said composedly through gritted teeth.

"Yes!" Steve bellowed, prompting Chin and Kono to glance his way. "Hell yes I have to ask because I don't have a freaking clue what's going on around here!"

"THAT, right there, IS the problem," Danny pointed out with suppressed anger.

"What?"

Danny held his tongue as he attempted to regain his composure.

Steve ran a frustrated hand across his face to bring his anger down a notch. With his arm akimbo, he stared at Danny, "Look, I know you've been upset about something lately and instead of discussing it with me, you went behind my back and asked to be let go from our team."

"Captain Grover mentioned there was an opening to work with a former acquaintance of mine. I said I'd think about it."

"Why go to him in the first place? You had no right to do this!"

"Really? I've got news for you, Steven. You don't own me! I can do whatever I please and if I want out then that's just what I'm going to do!" Danny ranted and raved with his arms flailing wildly about.

"Danny for God's sake! This would be a step backwards for you." Steve tried to reason, equally livid.

"Why is that? Just how much do you know?"

"I learned you'd be partners with a cop."

"For your information, Officer Monsoon is weeks away from being promoted to the rank of detective. In fact I'd be the one easing him into the job instead of throwing him into the wolves. They've even offered me to run my own unit."

Steve was bewildered. He moved to his desk and flumped down on the chair. He stared at his partner with tears pooling in his eyes, realization hitting him for the first time of how close he is to losing his best friend. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you no longer have a use for me."

"What the hell are you talking about? Of course I need you. You're the best partner a guy could ever want. Hell I went to Governor Jameson to pry you away from HPD because I wanted the best on my team and you are that person."

"You seem to have lost sight of that lately."

Steve frowned quizzically. "I don't understand."

"You don't..." Danny choked and took a brief moment to gather his thoughts. "You really don't see what's happening here, do you?" Steve shrugged innocently, making Danny's temper flare.

"I don't belong like I used to. I hardly get involve in investigations. It's always Catherine who comes up with the leads, the contacts, the information. I don't see where I fit anymore."

"Is that what's bothering you? Catherine? I thought you liked having her helping us."

"I do, I mean I did. However Catherine's not really to blame, you are." Steve frowned in bemusement. "I was adjusting to working with an additional team member because it was plain to see you liked the new arrangement. Catherine makes you happy, babe, and when you are, I am. However the interaction between us started to change. You gave her all the space, slowly pushing us into a corner and ultimately, we felt like you didn't need us anymore."

"We?"

"I can't speak for Chin or Kono but I've seen how you've favored Catherine over us."

"I would never do that," Steve defended.

"You're doing it unwittingly, Steven. You're not realizing it but you're losing your team. Why do you think I left to visit my folks in Jersey? It was to get away and think about things. So many times I wanted to address the issue with you but we kept being interrupted. The other night I came over to your house to discuss it privately with you but..."

"But Catherine showed up," Steve finished the sentence. "Why don't you just say it, you don't like her," Steve resented.

"Don't put words into my mouth, Steve. I like Catherine very much."

"But not as a Five-0 agent?"

"She doesn't have the proper training."

"Hell I didn't either when I took on this task force! I think I've done all right since?"

"All I'm saying is that this was once a four-member equal-partnership team, but now it's come down to a pair."

Steve let out the remnants of frustration in a huff. "Danny man, you should have come to me sooner with this. We could have discussed it instead of you going to Captain Grover about a job."

"I thought things would settle. I really did. Like I said I don't mind Catherine helping us on cases."

"But just not as a full-time agent?"

Danny hung his head. "And just so you know, I didn't go over to HPD to ask Captain Grover for that position. I went there on a different matter altogether. The subject of the job opening came up and he offered it to me."

"Danny, you should ha..."

Catherine burst into the office in hysteria, interrupting the acrid conversation. "Quick! Outside! Someone is holding Grace hostage!"

"WHAT?!" Steve and Danny shouted in unison as they both dashed out of the office and down to the parking lot with Catherine, Kono and Chin in tow.

Outside Danny and Steve took in the scene of a psychopath holding Grace in a chokehold and nervously waving his gun about with Rachel lying unconscious on the ground.

"Grace! Rachel!" Danny shouted in horror upon seeing his daughter gasping for air and his former wife lying deathly still with a trickle of blood running down her forehead.

"Stay right where you are!" The wild-eyed nutcase warned, stopping Danny in his tracks.

"All right. Calm down. No one will hurt you," Steve mollified with a placating hand.

"Let me get to this woman. She's hurt," Danny pleaded with his hands held high where the man could see them.

"Put your gun on the ground first!" he ordered while tightening the hold on Grace's neck to prompt her father to do as told.

Once Danny was weapon free, the man nodded his consent. The blond detective sprinted to his ex and dove to his knees beside her to check her purse.

"Everyone, throw down your weapons NOW!"

"Do as he says," Steve instructed his team and the two security guards. "We don't want to antagonize him."

"Danny, is she all right?" Chin inquired as he gently lowered his gun on the ground.

"I think so. Her pulse is strong. She just has a gash on the forehead and," Danny had barely finished his assessment of Rachel's injuries that she moaned awake. "Rach. It's me, Danny."

"Daaaaniel?" she whimpered and slowly reached for the source of the stinging pain.

"Come on. Let's get you to safety." He gingerly assisted the dazed woman to her feet and waited for her to get her balance before taking her to Kono. "Are you okay?"

Rachel gave a weak nod. "The head is not so good, though." Once she was able to focus properly, she glanced in the same direction as the others and gasped in horror. "Oh my God, Grace!" She started for her daughter when Danny held her back. "Daniel, let me go to her."

"You stay back, lady," shouted the lunatic, waving his gun at her. "I just want McGarrett."

"I'm here," Steve said calmly with his hands still held up. "Let the girl go and we'll talk."

The man smirked, "No way. She's my insurance policy. I want you to come with me and then perhaps I'll let her go."

Danny took a step forward but Steve quickly grabbed his arm. "Stay back, Danny. I'll handle it."

"Say, aren't you Lieutenant Sam Nichols?" Catherine asked the mad man who frowned suspiciously.

"How do you know my name?"

"You worked on the Enterprise."

"That's right."

"What do you want with McGarrett?"

"None of your business, Missy!" he snubbed and thrust his gun directly at her while his eyes darted wildly about to keep the others in his line of vision. "It's about an unresolved matter between me and him."

"I think you're mistaken," Catherine stated, trying to confuse the man so that he would drop his guard long enough to get to Grace.

"What are you talking about?"

Catherine slowly inched toward the man.

"What is she doing? Steve, do something!" Danny urged his partner to step in.

"Catherine, get back here! He wants me. I can deal with him." Steve's order fell on deaf ears as Catherine continued to reason with the psychopath.

"No. It's not you he wants but Lieutenant Commander James Capshaw. Isn't that right, Lieutenant Nichols? He's the one who sentenced you to life imprisonment."

"Yes but I managed to kill him. McGarrett was on the jury that condemned me and he's next on my list!" He realized that Catherine was too close and tightened his grip on Grace's neck. "Stay back! I'm warning you. I'll kill her."

"Catherine, I won't say it again, get back here!" Steve seethed, sensing the man about to commit the unthinkable when he pressed his gun against Grace's head.

Rachel gasped and Danny held her from dashing after her daughter in distress.

"Let me go to her. He's hurting my baby!" she cried, ignoring the throbbing pain in her head.

Catherine made a costly mistake by thinking she was close enough to overpower the man. She lunged at him and as they struggled for the gun, a shot went off.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo," Rachel bawled.


End file.
